Wait til Morning
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Timeranger] Domon realizes there are still some good things left in his life. [Domon X Sion, spoilers for Case 7]


Disclaimer: Timeranger is not mine

Notes: Yaoi (Domon X Sion, some very vague Tatsuya X Ayase), and mentioning of the events in Case 7

--

Something was wrong.

He could feel it the second he came home. It was quiet. Much, much too quiet for his liking. His family was huge; somebody **had** to be home. He looked for his grandparents, then for his brothers and sisters.

No one was there.

"Don't you remember?" He turned around, and suddenly Captain Ryuuta was there. His voice was a chilling mix of arrogance and pity as he continued, "This isn't your home anymore. You were tricked into coming into a time and world that's not your own, and now you'll never see your family ever again."

Then something was pulling at him, taking him away, taking him **away** from his **home**, and he was trying to fight back but it was too strong, and he can hear himself screaming that it's not right it's not fair he just wants to go home--

_Domon-san…_

He just wants to **go home--**

"Domon-san!"

He was still disorientated, so it took him awhile to figure out that whatever was jostling him was real and not another delusion. He forced himself to open his eyes. It was dark, but he had no trouble making out the features.

"… Sion?"

He didn't let go, but his shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank goodness, you're finally awake." As he started to wake up completely, he noticed Ayase was up too, glaring silently from the comfort of his bed. He was about to ask him what the hell he was looking at when he felt a hand pressed against his forehead.

"You're still awfully pale, though." Of all the things Domon wanted right then, Sion taking him by the hand and leading him in the direction of the living room was at the bottom of the list, but he was too exhausted to pull away. "Come on, maybe I can something to help…" The door shut behind them, leaving Ayase to get some rest.

So, of course, the sound woke Tatsuya up. Bolting upright, he let out a sleep-addled, "Was that Domon screaming?"

Ayase pulled the covers over him. "Yes, it was."

"I thought I was dreaming that." He rubbed his eyes, peering over the top bunk. "I don't see him anywhere. Did he run off again?

The former pro-racer lay on his back and remembered how gentle Sion was as he led a still visibly shaken Domon out of the dark room and into the light. "Go back to bed. He'll be fine."

--

There was one good thing about getting dragged out of bed and being ordered (albeit in the nicest way possible) to stay put on the couch: it gave him time to think about... well, everything really.

Tatsuya was the only member of their team from this time. He had nothing to gain or lose if the Londarz were stopped… but he fought anyways. Domon had thought at first it was because he was a rich boy looking for a way to escape his boring life. It wasn't until later he realized he was a rich boy trying to prove to his father that his life was his own to lead.

He didn't know much about Yuuri, except that she'd lost her family and a good chunk of her life when she was a little girl, and his heart went out to her every time he remembered that. As she herself had said, she didn't mind being stuck in this time if it meant stopping the people responsible for their deaths.

And then there was Ayase… he had no idea how he felt. He said he was here to help re-capture the Londarz and nothing else. But like Tatsuya and Yuuri, he must have some reason to want to stay, even if they'd never know what his was.

What reason did he have?

"Domon-san?" He was only vaguely aware of Sion hovering over him nervously, kneeling as he took his hands into his smaller ones. "Your hands are cold," he murmured as his face clouded over with worry. "I'll go get a blanket!" He was gone again.

He didn't want to prove himself, or revenge, or anything else other than going back to his family and his old life. That was it. But how could he even pretend he can go back one day when he as being jerked around like some puppet on a string, surrounded by people who could never understand…

"Here's your blanket. Do you want anything to drink?"

He would never see any of them ever again…

"I think you're starting to look worse." He stood over him, a living reminder of everything he'd lost. "Do you need me to--?"

"What I need you to do is leave me the hell **alone!**" It wasn't until the words came out that Domon realized just exactly what he had said.

Sion backed away, looking as if he'd struck him.

If there was anyone Domon wanted to smack around at the moment, it was himself. "Sion, I… damn, I really am an idiot… I didn't mean--"

"No. I understand," he said with no real tone in his voice as he fumbled with the blanket. "I should be the one apologizing."

"What are you saying?"

"When you were dreaming, I... I heard calling out for your family, and I know I can't do anything to help with that, but I thought… maybe there was something I could do to show you you're really not alone…" He looked at him with sad eyes and Domon had the urge to hit himself again. "I know you don't like it here, but… I do. Being here with you is the best thing that ever happened to me." He hung his head, staring helplessly at the floor. "And this is how I thank you for that."

Just a few minutes ago Domon had to be helped out of bed, but now he was jumping off the couch and pulling Sion into an awkward but sincere hug. "Don't you dare think that way ever again. If it weren't for you I'd probably gone completely crazy by now…" he trailed off as that strange but pleasant feeling he got whenever he was around Sion came over him. Bits and pieces finally came together, and left him wondering why he hadn't figured it out a lot sooner.

But... and he couldn't believe he was the one realizing this, now wasn't the time to act on it. Too much had happened to both of them tonight to think of going further than they had now.

However, there was always tomorrow.

It was about then he noticed that Sion hadn't said anything. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just your hands are still cold." His voice was muffled against his chest.

Domon couldn't help but laugh.. Usually, a situation like this called for something a little more romantic, but he decided giving him one last squeeze would be enough. "Anyways, cheer up. Yuuri'll be furious if she has two depressed teammates on her hands."

Sion looked up at him and smiled.

--

Tatsuya had just nodded off again when he heard the door creak open. He propped himself up and watched as Domon waltzed in, stretching his limbs and fluffing up his pillow. "You cheered up quickly."

"I guess I found something to cheer me up," Domon replied as he pulled the covers over him. "Anyways, I'm going back to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."


End file.
